


Words Sharp as Knives

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "History of Violence" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  Back to my weekly angst quotient... *grin*





	Words Sharp as Knives

**Author's Note:**

> For the "History of Violence" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Back to my weekly angst quotient... *grin*

It had been almost a year, and yet Faramir still bore the bruises of his father's words--would bear their scars for the rest of his life. Violent acts had been his life for so long that he could bear them--violent words, though likewise familiar, still cut to the bone.

Yet still he mourned, because however little Denethor may have thought of his son, his son had thought much of his father. Time, the healing hands of the King, and the golden presence of his White Lady would serve as salve and heal-all; but the scars would linger forever.


End file.
